Bionic-Birthing
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: When the Lab Rats are captured by the government, a strange ability of Bree's body is discovered; the ability to birth bionic children. And the government isn't going to let this ability go to waste.
1. Chapter 1

**Bree's POV**

It was the fifth day since they brought us here. Those government assholes... Donald had done nothing wrong. But that hadn't stopped them from arresting him and placing Adam, Chase and I under "protective custody." We knew what that really meant; they wanted to perform tests on us.

I had been locked in a small room for the first two days, before they knocked me unconscious on the third day, and I felt strange afterwards. I think they did something to my chip, because I couldn't use my bionics for the fourth and fifth days.

And then, on the morning of the sixth morning, someone walked into the room. A man with a large machine gun, accompanying a man with a clipboard. He looked at me, and then back at his clipboard.

"Subject B, correct?"

I tried to rush at him, but the man held up his gun. And I had forgotten that I wasn't able to use my bionics in here. I glared at the man. "It's Bree, asshole."

The man chuckled, and made a note on his clipboard. "Well, then, Bree. I'm doctor Jacobs, and we just want to conduct some tests on you."

"Didn't you do enough when you messed with my bionics?"

"Well, we didn't want you to be endangering yourself or any workers here. We did discover a few things during that test, though. Your fellow subjects, Subject A and Subject C, were much more subjective to our control. You, however, are different. You wouldn't do well under the tests that we are conducting on them.

"What did you do to them?"

He smiled. "We were going to duplicate them in order to create the perfect army. But we realized something very unique about you: Your womb is still intact."

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"While subjects A and C's bodies were heavily altered in order to enable the bionic abilities, your body was perfectly intact. In fact, it was better than a normal girl's body. If you were to become pregnant, not only would the fetus develop much faster than a typical fetus. It would only take about a week, and you would be ready to give birth. And finally, that child could much more susceptible to bionic upgrades. I would suspect that you know what is going to happen next."

I was terrified, and yet, aroused at the same time. "But... I'm only fifteen..."

"We are aware, Bree. However, I can tell that you will enjoy this."

With that, he left the room, and a different man walked in, only wearing a pair of boxers. Against my wishes, looking at him barely clothed was arousing me even more. He closed the gap between me and him in a few strides, before sitting on the opposite side of the bed as me.

"My name is Charles. I've been ordered to inseminate you with my seed."

I nodded. I wasn't still a virgin, but my hymen had been popped accidentally when I was a little girl. I had never had an actual penis inside my body. But for some reason, I couldn't wait to get his cock inside my pussy.

Charles pulled my shirt over my head, and yanked my bra off, exposing my small tits. I was only an A-cup, but that didn't stop Charles from grabbing them and licking them. I was uncontrollably giggling, as I was forced on my back. He unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them down my butt. He practically ripped my panties off of me, before plunging his cock deep inside my pussy. I was pushed over the limit, and I moaned. Charles' cock began to pound me hard and fast.'

With each thrust, Charles' balls slapped my body. I was just nearing an orgasm when I felt Charles' dick be thrust deep inside my body before shooting his jizz into my womb. I was breathing heavily, and Charles just got up and walked out, locking the door behind him.

I could feel the seed deep inside me, and I knew that I was pregnant. And if what that doctor said was true, I would be ready to give birth in just a few week.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel Charles' semen deep inside my womb. I could feel the fetus growing, ever so slowly, inside my stomach. It was both exciting, and unnerving. I was pregnant, with the child of a man I didn't even.

The next morning, I noticed that my stomach was growing. My breasts felt a bit heavier as well. Day by day, my stomach grew larger and larger, and about a week after the sex session, I was ready to give birth. I could feel some kind of gas being pumped into the room, and I was unconscious in seconds.

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I heard was a babies' cries. I opened my eyes, and I was back in my small room. It may have just been my imagination, but the room seemed to be a bit larger. There was a bundle of blankets with what I assumed to be my newborn child. I didn't know how the doctors had gotten the infant out of my body, but I did know that the infant before me would need attention.

I picked up the bundle of blankets, and saw that the infant was male. The baby was making movements with it's mouth. Some instinct inside me knew what to do. I put the infant back down, and pulled my shirt and bra off. My nipples seemed a bit swollen. I picked up the infant, letting the blankets fall off of my child. He was wearing a diaper, and nothing else. I sat down, and noticed that there was a letter on my son's diaper: the letter D. I knew what it stood for; Subject D. I knew what he had to be named: Damien.

I put Damien's mouth near my tit, and his mouth moved, craving the tit. I brought his head close to my breast, and his small lips closed around my teat. I felt him begin to suckle on the engorged tit. Breastfeeding was a vastly different from anything else I had ever felt before, and I was beginning to feel a bit aroused. Damien had his eyes shut, and his small lips were moving rhythmically. I felt each squirt, and after about ten minutes, I switched Damien to the other breast.

After breastfeeding my newborn sun, I heard the door open. Someone came in, and took Damien from my arms. I should have known that the joy of being a mother wouldn't last. At least with this child. In a week, I was sure that I would have another baby in a week. One thing I did notice, however, was that they took my shirt and bra with them when they took Damien, and did not leave another set.

The day after they took Damien away from me, the doctor that had came in before walked in with two other men. He held out a hand to shake my own , but I just glared at him. I still hated him and all of his acquaintances. He withdrew his hand. "Good afternoon, Bree."

"Go screw yourself."?/..

He chuckled. "What's with the hostility, young lady?"

"Let's see. You kidnapped me, you had me raped, you got me fucking pregnant, and then you took my own child away from me."

"Kidnapped? Hardly. You are a bionic abomination. Your creator broke numerous laws in creating you. And rape? Hardly. I've seen the tape of you and Charles. A few of our men have even pleasured themselves with it. And besides, you loved ever second of it. I could tell. And pregnant? You honestly believed that you would be allowed to keep your child? That boy's life was only created so he could be tested on. Like a lab rat. And back to the reason we are here. You are going to give birth to subject E very shortly."

The doctor left the room, but the two men stayed in. They stripped, and tossed their clothing onto the bed. I saw on their uniform name tagss that the one on the right was Bill, while the one on the left was Aaron. Bill grabbed my hair, and pulled me to the ground on my knees. He positioned my head right in front of his cock, and without mercy, thrust into my mouth. I had given one blowjob before, but it had been a long time ago. I remembered to move my tongue along the underside of the cock, and Bill shuddered. He started to move my head up and down of his cock, while I raised my hand and started stroking the other cock. I lost myself in the art of sucking and stroking cock. when cum started shooting out of Aaron's cock, spraying all over the side of my face. Bill came shortly after, and his jizz filled up my mouth. I swallowed, and felt one of the men pull me to my feet, and shove me onto the bed. I pulled my pants down, as well as my panties. Bill lifted my legs up, and laid underneath me, and thrust his cock up my ass.

He set me down, and Aaron put his cock inside my pussy. Both men started to pound my holes at the same time, and I orgasmed instantly due to the deep penetration. It felt so good that I forgot all about the government. All I could feel was complete ecstasy.

I felt Aaron's jizz shoot deep into my vagina, and he pulled out. I felt Bill pull his cock out of my asshole, and thrust it into my pussy, before shooting his own semen deep into my vagina. I could instantly tell that I was pregnant yet again.

And this time, I didn't really mind as much.


End file.
